Typically, hedge trimmers can be used to trim hedges and other greenery around a residence or business. The cutting blades of the hedge trimmer remain exposed during use and storage. A blade guard can be used to cover the blades on the hedge trimmer and then must be removed before use of the hedge trimmer. During a hedge trimming operation, clippings from the hedge can drop to the ground while the user is trimming the hedge. When done trimming the hedge, the user can collect the clippings and then re-attach the blade guard to the hedge trimmer for storage.